


This or That

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Games, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Infatuated with a handsome friend of a friend at a bar, Keith, in a drunken state, decides to play a game of This or That.





	This or That

**Author's Note:**

> First ever VLD fic, inspired by a game of This or That.
> 
> Please excuse any errors, this has not been beta'd.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Kudos & Comments are my life force!  
> ;)

Perhaps it was the booze that made the shy man in front of him so endearing. Perhaps it was the light pink tinge to his cheeks or the beautiful smile that he flashed occasionally. Perhaps it was the loud laughter that echoed from his lungs, or the way the the fabric of his shirt clung to his chiseled chest and accentuated the defined muscles of his biceps as he lifted a beer bottle to his lips.

Whatever the reason, Keith could not tear his gaze away from the Adonis but two stools down from him. Their eyes locked several times as the night progressed, but each time the other man’s cheeks would tint, a bashful smile would grace his lips, then he would quickly look away, back to their mutual friends.

Last call at the bar found the group of four haphazardly staggering down the sidewalk towards the Holts’ house. Keith lingered behind the other two men, allowing his friend Pidge to drunkenly hang off his shoulder with dragging steps.

He allowed his eyes to travel the curve of muscle bound legs and voluptuous ass hungrily as the two boys in front of them doggedly lead the way.

Pidge leaned more heavily on Keith, slowing his pace to match her own, they quickly fell behind, and by the time they arrived at the house, the other two had already entered.

A startled yelp escaped Keith’s lips when Pidge forcefully grabbed a chunk of his hair to keep her balance as she continuously hurled the contents of her stomach onto the sidewalk.

“Gross.” Keith snarled, pulling her hand from his locks and adjusting her to hold onto a stone rail while she continued to puke. “I'll… uh… get your brother.” He offered to his friend, not feeling she was his responsibility, as it had been Matt that had continued to offer to buy her drinks.

He entered the house to find his night’s eye candy with his arms draped over the edge of the couch, his gaze swimming with the booze he had engulfed while his friend, Pidge’s brother searched a stack of movies.

“Matt.” Keith interrupted, making both the boys snap their head in his direction, clearly startled at his presence. “Your sister is puking all over the sidewalk right now.” Matt made a face in response before releasing a sigh of resignation and heading out of the house to assist.

Keith plopped himself down, unceremoniously on the couch next to his eye candy, candidly staring at the man and refusing to break eye contact.

The man uncomfortably cleared his throat before turning his own gaze away, a pink glow tinting his cheeks.

“I'm Keith. We haven't been introduced yet.” His words brought the man’s gaze back to his face.

“I'm Shiro.” He said in response, offering a bashful smile.

“Shiro.” Keith purred, tasting the name on his lips, enjoying the way it rolled on his tongue and imagining how it would feel to scream it in ecstacy.

The door ricocheted against the wall suddenly, followed by an exasperated sigh from Matt, and a moan of agony from Pidge.

“Matt,” She whined pathetically, “Stop moving me. I'm gonna hurl again.” Her words were slurred and tainted with pain and discomfort.

“Just wait till I get you to your bed.” Matt pleaded, his face distorted with worry as he tried to hold his sister up, while also trying to keep her as far away from himself as possible, in case she became sick again.

Shiro chuckled next to Keith, shaking his head. “I told him she was a lightweight.” He whispered, his voice like silk, sending pulses of wanton desire to Keith’s groin.

“Mm,” Keith hummed, basking in the warmth that pooled in his stomach at Shiro’s husky voice.

“Damn,” Matt muttered, rubbing at his eyes blearily as he walked back into the living room. “How you feeling big guy?” Shiro shrugged lightly in response. “You think you can check up on her? I'm so beat right now I could pass out right here.”

Shiro chuckled at that, the sound sending a shiver up Keith’s back, the slight motion causing their gazes to meet briefly before Shiro returned his own to Matt. “Sure thing.” He said with a gentle smile that sent butterflies to Keith’s gut. 

“Thanks man.” Matt sighed out, patting Shiro on the shoulder as he walked past towards his own bedroom.

Silence reigned the living room, and Keith allowed his gaze to hungrily travel back to Shiro.

He watched as the man shifted uneasily, cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at Keith.

“Let's play a game.” Keith interrupted, causing Shiro to turn his gaze to him briefly before nodding his affirmation.

Feeling emboldened by his liquid courage, Keith gracefully climbed on the man's lap, straddling him, and using his broad shoulders to balance himself.

Shiro looked delicious beneath him, eyes gazing up at him with confusion, breath falling from his open mouth slightly faster, cheek bones glowing a deep red. 

“Coke or Pepsi?” Keith asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“Wh-Wha-What?” Shiro stuttered out, his brows furrowing with deeper confusion.

“What do you prefer? Coke or Pepsi?” Keith asked, his tone offering innocence as he slid his thighs flush against the man beneath him.

“Coke.” Shiro offered.

Keith made a point to pout delicately, causing the man beneath him to look even more confused.

“Chocolate or Vanilla Ice Cream?” He asked, letting his hands squeeze slightly at the broad shoulders.

“Uh… vanilla.” Shiro responded, and Keith offered him a grin before leaning down and lapping a small part of skin exposed at Shiro’s neck.

“Blue doritos or red?” Keith asked, letting his nose nuzzle against the man's neck.

“Cool Ranch.” Shiro offered in a shaky voice, after a long pause.

Keith sighed, letting his breath tickle against the other man’s neck. “That's a shame.” He said. “Cats or dogs?”

“Cats.” Shiro responded, his hand twitching at his side when Keith shifted, pulling away from him with a pout.

“Bacon or sausage?”

Shiro inhaled deeply, his gaze searching Keith’s. “Bacon?” He was visibly relieved when Keith smiled and leaned forward, suckling on his neck. “Fuck.” Shiro muttered, letting his hand hesitantly lay on Keith’s thigh.

“Not yet.” Keith breathed into his ear after releasing the flesh he had been abusing. The groan that escaped Shiro’s lips had Keith’s erection throbbing within his tight pants.

Nimble fingers caressed up his neck, before finding perch in white hair, and pulling Shiro’s head back. “Hot dogs or hamburgers?” He said, sliding up the man’s lap to position himself so his face was hanging above Shiro’s.

“Hamburgers.” Shiro all but whimpered as those fingers tightened on his locks. Lips crashed into his, forcefully, tongue slipping between lips in a frantic battle. Shiro moaned into the kiss, his other hand reaching for Keith’s hip and squeezing hesitantly.

“Waffles or Pancakes?” Keith said breathlessly against Shiro’s lips as soon as he broke the kiss.

“Pancakes.” Shiro answered quickly, trying to push his lips into Keiths.

“Mm.” Keith moaned, sliding farther up Shiro’s lap until their erections met and he grinded into it. “Pancakes are definitely better.” He purred, grinning at the shudder that fell through the man beneath him.

“White, Milk or Dark Chocolate?” Keith asked, pulling his lips farther from Shiro’s when the man tried to make them meet again.

“White chocolate.” Shiro said, moving his hand from Keith’s thigh, to his hip and trying to make him grind into him once again. Keith stiffened, refusing the friction, and Shiro looked up to him in confusion.

“Dark chocolate is the best.” He grinned, releasing the white strands from his grasp and returning his hands to the man's broad shoulders.

“Leather or suede?” Keith asked.

“Leather.” Shiro said quickly, his hands squeezing the leather fabric of Keith’s pants. “Definitely leather.” He added breathlessly.

Keith chuckled. “Mm, good answer.” He said, running his hands down Shiro’s chest until they met the metal clasp of a belt buckle.

“Coffee or tea?”

Shiro swallowed, his gaze lingering at the fingers encircling his belt buckle longingly. “Tea.”

Keith tsked, his hands unmoving. Shiro’s face fell and a small whimper escaped his lips.

“Book or movie?”

Shiro bit his lip, a cringe flashing across his features as he admitted, “Book.” As if certain the gorgeous man in front of him was not a reader.

Relief flitted across his features as those nimble fingers deftly undid the belt from its hinges and pulled it from the loops of his jeans. 

“Lions or tigers.” 

Shiro cringed. “Panthers.” He said, finding himself not fond of the other two large cats, and completely forfeiting the rules of the game as those fingers lingered over the button of his jeans.

Keith chuckled darkly at that. “At least you didn't say bears.” He looped a finger in the hem of the jeans, but moved no further and watched the torn and desperate frown flit across Shiro’s lips with amusement.

“Apple juice or orange juice?”

“Apple juice.” Shiro said, his voice growing with tainted want with every answer.

Keith leaned in, forehead meeting Shiro’s lightly, “Apple juice is good.” He said, letting his fingers undo the button and zipper of Shiro’s jeans. The fabric separated instantly, allowing the large bulge of an erection to peak through its opening.

“Sweet or salty?” Keith whispered, moving his lips closer to Shiro’s.

The man's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned out a quiet “Sweet.”

Keith brushed his lips gently over the other man's before sliding his body down to the floor, hands resting on strong thighs.

Shiro whimpered at the sight when he reopened his eyes.

“Whips or chains?” The question sent a bright red hue to Shiro’s cheeks, leaving him stuttering momentarily before he could finally answer.

“I'm not that kinky.” He said, his face contorted with worry, but Keith simply grinned, letting his fingers trace the outline of Shiro’s erection gently.

“Fair enough.” He said with a simple shrug. “I prefer chains.” He admitted, his eyes dark with lust. “Handcuffs specifically.”

Shiro let out a shuddering breath at the admission.

“Hand job or blow job?” Keith asked, lowering his face towards Shiro’s clothed member and lightly mouthing at the fabric.

Shiro groaned. “Fuck.” He muttered, lost in the sensation of Keith’s hot breath seeping through his boxers.

“Not yet.” Keith chuckled. “Answer the question.”

“Blow job.” Shiro whimpered, his hand reaching up to push strands of hair out of Keith’s face, enjoying the view as the smaller man looked up at him with a lust filled gaze.

Keith grinned deviously, his hands reaching in to release Shiro’s cock from its enclosure. 

Without any warning he was viciously swallowing Shiro entirely. The loud moan echoed throughout the Holts’ household, and if Shiro hadn't been so drunk with lust and booze, he would have probably been self conscious at the noise, or at least worried it had woken his friend or his friend’s sister.

Showing no mercy, Keith sucked deeply, his tongue tracing patterns across the bottom of Shiro’s dick, his head bobbing up and down. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes pooled with lust as he stared up at Shiro.

Shiro let his hands curl into soft dark locks, his hips moving to meet Keith’s throat with every descent of his mouth. “Keith…”

Suddenly the raven haired man stopped, pulling his mouth from Shiro’s pulsing cock. “Spit or swallow?”

Shiro whimpered, hands desperately caressing Keith’s face to pull him back down.

Keith grinned, eyes dancing with mirth. “Swallow.” He said before working Shiro to the hottest orgasm of his life.

“Fuck.” Shiro said, when Keith released his limp cock from his mouth and crawled on his lap to kiss him hungrily.

“Not yet.” Keith said with a husky chuckle. “Next time Shiro.” He purred before climbing off Shiro with a wink. “You should probably go check on Puking Princess.”


End file.
